Shock
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: Who would want him anyway? He was just an idiot who paraded around doing reckless and irresponsible things with a useless black hockey helmet. He wasn't surprised she didn't love him. Carlos/OC


**Okay so um... I honestly have no idea where this came from... It was just something random I came up with when I was watching BTR earlier today... I'm falling in love with Carlos... if that wasn't obvious enough already... ;) **

* * *

His lips were warm… and soft.

That's probably the only thing that registered in her mind as she stood there, eyes wide, lips unresponsive, resulting from the state of complete shock she was in.

His hands, soft against the smoothness of the bare skin of her waist where her shirt had lifted up about half an inch, held on tighter, as if he never wanted to let go. As if he wanted some sort of response from the girl standing before him, which he comes to the conclusion that he would die for her if she only asked. He shut his eyes tight and threw himself deeper into the kiss, hoping for some kind of reaction.

She didn't give him one.

It's not that she didn't want to kiss him (if it was _her_ she would have given him a full make out session) but she was just too surprised at the whole situation.

Did Carlos Garcia seriously love her as much as she loved him?

His heart sank down to his stomach and he let go of her, taking a huge step back, feeling like a loser for thinking anything would come of any of this. Who would want him anyway? He was just an idiot who paraded around doing reckless and irresponsible things with a useless black hockey helmet. He wasn't surprised she didn't love him.

She stared at him with wide green eyes, her lips swollen and plump, and he found it almost impossible to stop staring at them. A part of him wanted to grab her and devour her lips with love and another yelled at him to stay put and listen to what she had to say.

She didn't say anything.

"Lilia…" he started, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand. He closed his mouth at once, confused.

"What was that?" she demanded, her voice sounding as if she had no breath left.

"I… um…" he racked his brain for an answer.

"I'm sorry!" he finally burst, making her flinch. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm completely in love with you alright? And I thought… well more of a hope… that you might have some feelings towards me too and so I tried to make it romantic and surprise you by trying to… kiss you but you didn't respond and you probably think I'm a huge creeper and now every hope I had of you loving me is gone and…" he sighed, his eyebrows drooping over his chocolate eyes, disappointed. "Why can't life be like in the movies?" he groaned, throwing himself down on the orange couch.

She stared at him, her jaw practically hitting the floor. Did Carlos just completely beat himself up?

"Carlos…" she was afraid to approach him and freak him out, so she stayed where she was. "What are you talking about?"

"You probably think I'm some sort of idiot," he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He ripped off his helmet and threw it across the room. "And this thing isn't helping matters!"

With a small gasp, she stepped aside as the helmet flew towards her, letting it miss her and crash into the corner. She picked it up and held it in her hands for a minute, looking down at it as she pondered over her response. The last thing she expected when Carlos invited her over was watching him beat himself up and abandon his helmet.

"I don't think you're an idiot," she said softly, not looking at him.

"Well that's one thing I can scratch off the list." He muttered, tone dripping with sarcasm.

She made her way over to him, sitting on the corner of the couch, looking down at him. She set the helmet down on his stomach, tapping it twice, offering him a small smile.

He sighed and covered his face with his helmet, too embarrassed to look at her.

"Carlos," she pulled off the helmet, sticking it on her own head so he wouldn't hide in it.

"What?" he moaned, finally meeting the gaze of the girl he loved so much. She was so pretty, with her big hazel eyes, staring at him with sadness and confusion. He sighed, sitting up and facing her. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, and it broke his heart seeing her so confused.

She took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He squeezed once, loving the feeling of their hands together.

"Carlos, I'm confused." She confessed, clearing her throat. "Ever since the day I met you I knew that… something was there. And to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure what."

He kept nodding as she talked, gritting his teeth as he waited for the ultimate rejection.

"And now, I come here, not sure where I stand with you… and you kiss me. I-I just didn't know how to respond."

"Because you don't feel the same way." He guessed, sighing and untangling their fingers, tired of being led on by her. "I get it, Lilia, I really do."

She was getting annoyed with him by now. "Apparently you don't," she growled, and his head snapped up to look at her at the sudden sharpness in her voice. "Don't you understand anything I'm saying?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"I've never been in love before, Carlos." She whispered. "So I have absolutely no idea what it feels like. But if love is what I'm feeling right now…" she trailed off, and his eyebrows rose.

"So then why didn't you…"

"I was surprised, Carlos." She said. "I came here and the last thing I expected was a kiss from the guy that I was slowly falling in love with… I froze. I didn't know what to do. You read me wrong."

He stared at her with wide brown eyes, his lips coming up at the side and forming a small, surprised smile. A part of him wondered if he was dreaming, and he bit the inside of his cheek to check. Nope, this was real.

Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her breathing became uneven as his face came closer to hers, and soon enough their noses brushed against each other, their foreheads touching. She slid her eyes closed, inhaling his scent, and savoring the moment. Her hands moved up to wrap around his neck, and he smiled at the feel of her fingers brushing against the skin of his neck.

"So I was wrong?" he asked her.

She nodded against his head, their lips barely brushing together. "I love you, Carlos."

And then, he sealed the deal, softly pressing his lips against hers.

His lips were warm… and soft.

That's probably the only thing that registered in her mind as she sat there, responding to the slow, romantic kiss he gave her.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please, please, please review! **


End file.
